Riddle of the Vault
which is reached by climbing the wall at the back of at | next = Learning from the Crystal| aaexp =y| }} *You must be able to speak Draconic to complete this quest Steps #To start the quest you need to click on the celtic knot at top of the steps on the upper platform #Look for clues on the NW SW NE SE. These are the four closest columns around the vault (still on the upper platform). Look around the columns and find the clues on one side of each column. The clue is on the celtic knot part of the pillar on the side facing outwards.(middle part) #Once you get all the clues, then you are to find 4 keys: #*Hunt for the Copper Key - Kill the on the pedestal to get the key #*Hunt for the Silver Key - Kill the on the pedestal to get the key #*Hunt for the Black Key - Kill the on the pedestal to get the key #*Hunt for the Gold Key - Kill (level 68^^^) the Furywing Drakota on the black pedestal to get the key. #**The furywing drakota placeholder will NOT give the update for this paticular quest. Respawn seems to be about 20 minutes. #Once you get all four keys head back up to the vault (rug above you) and try and open it. You are unable to turn the lock, but there is something written on the vault: #*"When the staves of the yore scales meet the vortex of scaleborn, When the four arms are raised, Only then shall the maw of fortune release itself." #*'Note:' dragon language required. See language quest To Speak as a Dragon to obtain this language. #Search Sanctum of the Scaleborn for Dragon Staves. Like collectibles, they have a set amount of charges and then they despawn. If this happens, wait about 5 minutes and they will respawn. They are spread throughout the entire Sanctum. The following list is, more or less, in reverse order if you are starting from where you examined the vault. ##Ready Room ##Scaleborn Barracks ##The Oratorium ##The Oratorium ##Chamber of Animation ##Chamber of the Diviners ##Fount of Awakening ##The Hall of Rites ##Pool of Spirits (In the Water) ##Pool of Spirits (In the Water) ##The Gorg Pit ##The Gorg Pit ##Upper Ledge of the Gorg Pit ##Upper Ledge of the Gorg Pit ##Upper Ledge of the Gorg Pit #According to the riddler of the dragon stave, the Darlslayers must be placed in the Scaleborn Vortexes to be closer to unlocking the Scaleborn Vault. ##Mouth of the Sanctum ##Mouth of the Sanctum ##Chamber of Animation ##Chamber of Animation ##Chamber of Animation ##Chamber of Animation ##Hall of Rites ##Hall of Rites ##Room of Recovery ##The Audience Chamber ##The Audience Chamber ##The Audience Chamber ##The Audience Chamber ##The Audience Chamber ##The Audience Chamber #Now you must find the four arms to raise near the titanic dragon pedestal. ##Go down to the Gorg Pit. There are three climbable walls in the Gorg Pit with red blocks in the walls. Four blocks need to be pressed within a time limit, and there are four timed tasks which happen one after the next. Once you are done with these four timers the arms drop. ##There is a column in the middle of the Gorg Pit. Click on the column to start the first timer for three (3) minutes. Once the timer starts, you need to climb up the walls and click on the red blocks associated with the Arm you are trying to pull. When you complete the first set, the timer for the second set begins, and so on. ## If you have trouble seeing the red blocks (Balanced or lower settings have trouble), change your Options, "Model Display" to increase the " Level of Detail Bias". Red blocks show up but only some have the words "Loose Block" on them. Click these for updates. You can click from quite a distance. They are in the same spots each time. The color shown in the quest log is different for every player. ###First set: 1 east, 1 west, 2 south (this is the hardest one) ###Second set: 4 south ###Third set: 4 east ###Fourth set: 4 West #Try the vault again to finish the quest and get your reward. (Once you turn in, you will be ambushed by three level 67 Dreadknights. You can fight these, or run them off.) Reward *Experience * * *Your choice of: ** ** ** ** Credits Thanks to Ethen Shadoerider of Befallen for publicizing details about the quest.